


My Rock Star

by Aayeitsmegabs (Aayeitsmecayden)



Series: Swanqueen Random Stories [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Concerts, Emma is in college, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Rock Stars, im a sucker for fluff lets be real, ruby calls regina "reggie" and she hates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayeitsmecayden/pseuds/Aayeitsmegabs
Summary: Regina hasn't seen Emma in, what she thinks, is the longest time ever, because she's been on tour for the last few months. She misses her, no doubt about that, but there's not much she can do; good thing Emma has a few tricks up her sleeve.





	My Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

> Text in Italics, outside of dialogue, is thought.
> 
> I don't own Once Upon a Time

4 months. That's how long Regina hasn't seen her girlfriend. 4 months of touring through Europe. 4 months of singing the same songs again and again. Regina really can't take it anymore. She's in London now, shopping before the show; it always helps her relax. _Two more shows; two more shows and you'll be free_ she thinks and huffs. Going towards the cashier she spots a red leather jacket, grinning like a fool remembering the first time Emma wore something very similar.

_They had been dating for 2 months; Emma had decided to surprise her, so she went to Regina's house. When Regina opened the door, she first smiled and then launched herself at Emma, giving her a loving kiss. Emma smiled through the kiss glad to know her girlfriend was as happy as her to see each other. When the brunette separated from Emma, still wearing a smile, and opened her eyes to check Emma out, she frowned when her eyes landed on the jacket. "What the hell are you wearing?" she had asked. "Is my infamous red leather jacket, baby," Emma answered nonchalantly. Although Regina said she hated it, she secretly adored it; and Emma knew, so she started wearing it more often._

Regina chuckled at the memory; those were good times. They still are, obviously, but since Regina signed with Story Brooke Records a year ago, those moments were more and farther apart than before. The brunette sighed, her beautiful features taking a sad expression. She kept walking towards the cashier ready to be finished with today; she could see the paparazzi outside the store, but just tried to ignore them. She paid for the items with a small smile and went to the car that was waiting for her outside.

"Ready to go, Reggie?" the woman behind the wheel said.

"Yes, Ruby. Let’s go" Regina replied.

"Oki Dokie," Ruby started driving, occasionally glancing towards the brunette. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you so sad? You should be happy. This is your first time in London, and tickets went out in like 30 minutes," she said, trying to cheer the brunette up.

Regina tried to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm happy, Rubes." She sighed. After some silence, she breathed, "I just miss Emma, so much."

Ruby actually felt bad for the young singer, she knew the feeling. She was feeling it herself! "I know. I miss Belle too, but we just have to hang in there. Two more shows remember. Two more and that's it," she grabbed Regina's hand and gave a squeeze.

Regina did smile this time grateful that her friend was here with her on this crazy adventure. "Thanks, Ruby."

"Anytime, Reggie. Anytime"

They finished the car ride in comfortable silence. Once at the arena Regina sighed, and got out of the car. _Sound check time, yay_ she said sarcastically in her head. She pulled her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and quickly texted Emma knowing her girlfriend should be up studying for her finals. " _Going into sound check. I miss you so much. Only two more shows. I love you,"_ she typed and hit send before hearing her name being called. She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time and began walking

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Reaching for it quickly she opened her messages smiling; it was from Emma. It read " _Good luck, baby. I miss you too, a lot. Two more and you'll be in my arms again. I love you too, so much baby girl."_ She smiled feeling better already. She reached her dressing room where Ruby was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Ruby’s head snapped up at the sound of the door and at seeing the brunette’s smile, she mimicked it.

"Feeling better, Reggie?" she smirked.

"Yeah. A lot better." She said biting her lip, still smiling.

3 hours of sound check later, Regina was sitting in her dressing room getting ready for the real show. She could hear the crowd filling the theater and she could feel her heart beating rapidly. No matter how many times she did this, she always feels nervous before a show. Staring at her reflection she thinks _this is going to be great._

Ruby opens the door smiling, "it’s show time Reggie."

"Yeah it is," she says standing up.

They walk up the hallways, Ruby holding Regina's hand in a comforting manner. Regina is glad she does, it always helps her calm down. They reached the platform and Regina takes a deep breath. Releasing Ruby´s hand she stepped onto it. _Lets do this!_  One guy from the staff hands her the microphone and smiles reassuringly, she smiles back instantly.

The platform pops up and the crowd goes wild while Regina smiles a megawatt smile to them.

"What’s up London?" she shouts into the microphone while music starts to play in the background. She recognizes the song, its one of her favorites, _Give You What You Want._

* * *

17 songs and 2 special guests later, her last song was coming up. She was exhausted but at the same time full of adrenaline. She loved these types of shows where the entire crowd would start singing with her. She actually was sad the show was coming to an end.

"London lets make some noise!" the guitarist shouted and the crowd went wild with cheers and applauses.

Ruby got a banquette to the center of the stage. Regina flashed a smile to her and sat down. "Ok, guys we are going to take it easy now. This song I dedicate it to my beautiful girlfriend back home. If you're watching this, I love you, baby." She sent a kiss to the camera and the crowd awww’ed at her. The first notes to _All Of Me_ began and she gripped the microphone.

After some seconds the melody changed to one song she knew but was not one of her own. She turned around and frowned at the guitarist that was smirking at her. " _What the hell is going on?"_ she mouthed, _"just wait and see,"_ he mouthed back. Frowning she turned back around. Then the first words of _SHE by Jen Foster_ began and she gasped at the voice. She knows this voice.

**_Emma._ **

The spotlight turns to somewhere in the crowd and she sees Emma standing there singing. She literally can't believe it.

Emma starts walking towards the stage when the chorus comes in, smiling at the brunette, that has tears in her eyes, and she sings with all her heart meaning every word. By the middle of the song she is already on stage walking to the brunette that’s smiling through the tears running down her cheeks.

Emma kept singing with all her soul, using the most melodious voice she could muster. She actually felt proud of herself, because somehow she is singing in front of thousands of people and she hasn't missed a note, yet.

The song finished and Emma was standing in front of Regina, fingers intertwined and looking into each other's eyes. "You're actually here," Regina whispered.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, I actually am." She took a deep breath and started to kneel in front of the brunette. Regina frowned but when she figured it out she gasped. "Regina Mills," Emma began, "I remember the first time I saw you, I thought you couldn't be more beautiful. I was so mesmerized by you I tripped and actually fell at your feet, I remember looking up and seeing your glare and shivering, but then somehow your eyes softened," both chuckled at the memory, "and I knew I loved you in that moment, when somehow your persona left you and you actually helped a nerd with her books instead of kicking them around the floor. I thought someone like you could never take interest in someone like me, but you did. You actually did! We’ve been together 4 years now and being apart from you this last month has made me realize I can't live without you by my side, and how much I really love you," Emma reached into her pocket and got out a blue box. Opening the small box, it reveals a golden engagement ring, Regina gasped, more tears running down her cheeks. "Regina Mills, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Regina was actually speechless, first the surprise appearance, then the song that Emma sang beautifully, and now this; this was… _Just so perfect._  She was now sobbing of happiness into the hand that was covering her mouth. Thinking she has been silent for too long and seeing the worry in Emma's eyes, she started nodding her head frantically.

"Yes. Oh god yes, Emma," she almost shouted.

"Yes?" Emma asked shyly. Regina chuckled before grabbing Emma and bringing her for a loving kiss. They could hear the crowd cheering and shouting but neither thought much of it, just basking in their moment.

"Yes," Regina whispered against Emma's parted lips before kissing her again.

The lights on the stage dimmed and the crowd went wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> Credits to the original artists of the songs mentioned in this chapter.


End file.
